Bathroom Fun (short wLemon)
by MediconHeavy
Summary: Pharim had always had a crush on Orion. When she gets her chance to talk to him in private, things unfold.


**Hey everyone. This is a bit different from what I would normally do. Instead of multiple chapters over time, this will be one very long story I do in one sitting, unplanned. This includes a few lemons and references to sex throughout, so not for the feint of heart! Also, Pokespeak will be in bold. For those that dont know, pokespeak is how pokemon communicate. To humans, its just them saying their name but to other pokemon, its a language. Enjoy.**

Pharim woke up and spread her ribbons in the morning sun pouring in from the window. Her trainer Luke had forgotten to close the window the preceeding morning, so the sun woke Pharim up early. She got out of her bed, which was right next to Luke's, to close the window. Pharim got up with her little Sylveon legs, making sure not to make the bed creak as usual, and closed the blinds. Just as she lay down again, however, Luke's alarm went off. She watched him sit up on his bed, stretch, and get up to open the blinds, the sunlight stinging Pharim's eyes once again. This woke up his other Pokemon. A male Charizard, named Bjorn. A female Jolteon, named Arc. And, Pharim's crush, a male Typhloshion named Orion. Arc got up first and stretched, shaking and sticking out her hind, before getting up to use the bathroom. Every house that had a pokemon owned a special area in the bathroom just for them. A special lowered toilet that was suitable for four-legged creatures. Bjorn got up next, and was silent as always. He had a massive cock. Since pokemon were always naked, it was like you couldnt _not_ notice it, even if you didnt want to. Orion woke up last, and Pharim watched every movement. He sat up, stretched his arms outwards, and got up, letting the blanket fall from his feet as he stood. She couldnt help but stare at his manhood as he walked, and she got a bit wet. Luke followed him.

"You coming?" he asked.

 **"Yup!"** Pharim answered, her trance broken. She got up, making sure to wipe herself dry on her bed before she left the room. All she needed was for Orion to come into the room and see her rubbing her blanket on her pussy. **_Ive got to make a move today,_** she thought. She was ready for him. She headed out of the bedroom, and saw the others waiting in line for a shower in the only bathroom. Luke steooed out with a towel around his waist, and motioned for Orion, who was the only one left in line, to go in. Luke went downstairs with the others, and Pharim was alone with the love of her life on the same floor. **_Now's my chance._** She opened the door slowly. She wanted to catch him by surprise. Looking through the shower cutains, she could see the rough outline of his body. She stepped closer and closer to the curtains, and as she reached for them, they were yanked to the side before she could touch them. She looked up and saw Orion, staring down at her.

 **"I could smell you before you entered the bathroom."** He motioned to the trail of her essence she left behind.

 **"Im sorry,"** She told him.

 **"Dont be. In fact, i was hoping to try something a bit weird."** Pharim smiled at the thought of this, and used one of her ribbons to close the bathroom door.

 **"What did you have in mind?"** He got out of the shower and sat on the bathroom floor, his back against the wall of the bathtub.

" **How long can you do a handstand?"**

 **"With my ribbons, virtually forever."**

 **"You know what to do."** He winked at her, and she crawled up to him. She put her front paws on his chest, her back legs right next to his member. She sent them both into a long kiss, their mouths ocasionally opening solely for air. When she pulled away from him, a thin trail of spit followed her lips and fell off, landing on his furry chest. She turned around, her ass almost directly in his face, and lifted her back paws up right on either side of his neck. She bent her head down and kissed his tip a few times to make him fully hard, before he took a stab at her flower with his tongue. She out her ribbons on the ground for stability.

" **Ready?"** she asked.

He nodded, and they attacked each other. He stuck his pointed tongue out into her womanhood, playing with the clit as he went. She engulfed his entire 8 incher whole, bobbing her head back and forth to make sure it hit her thoat every time. Orion was being so rough with her vaguna that he knocked her over, just as she came. The juices she spurted trailed down his chest and eventually pooled around his cock. He bent down, and started to suck his _own_ dick, just to lick up her end trails. She got up, and showed her hind to him.

 **"I want your knot in me now!"** He did as asked, amd mounted her, shoving his member in full force, hitting the knot each time. She took her ribbons and shoved two of them up her own ass, and one up his. He was straight, but couldnt deny that it felt good. He came about a minute after, unloading shot after shot of his sticky seed into her hugging walls. Her stomach exoanded a bit at the sheer volume of it, and when he was able to pull his knot out, a near wave of it flushed out, and they both started licking it from the bathroom floor, disregarding the uncleanliness of it, before kissing once more. They left the bathroom to join the others, and were surprised to see them all staring.

"We all heard that." Luke told them

 **Sorry it was so short. Maybe ill add more with some other characters? Im interested in Arc. Anyway, till next time!**


End file.
